


curse you (for making me fall in love)

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, angel - Freeform, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: seongwu have a habit of letting out multiple curses on just a sentence. suddenly, he cursed sungwoon, also known as the angel of the class. then sungwoon realized he have had enough.





	curse you (for making me fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> take note, little clouds. this contains lots of curses and foul words so please do read at your own risks.
> 
> and oh btw, they are all at the same grade level for this. please bear with me, i just wrote the plot i just thought of while staring at ongwoon.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“That’s pure bullshit! How could we even make a 1k worth of words in essay in just one sitting?” Seongwu once complained about their assignment in Language. 

 

“Then, don’t do it in one sitting. Maybe two or more will do,” Jaehwan jokingly argued. 

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes at him and spanked him on his ass, “I am not joking here, Jaehwan,” He messed up with his hair, “Damn, I am not really good in words.” 

 

“Don’t say that, hyung. You are good in words,” Jaehwan winked at him, “Curse words, if I may say.” 

 

Seongwu gave him a glare before Jaehwan ran for his life. Sungwoon, who had been staring at them for a while, roll his eyes in frustration. Ong Seongwu, also known as the Curse Monster of the class of Grade 12, was different from Ha Sungwoon, the Angel in Disguise. 

 

In all year levels, there would always be a certain person who was despised by all their classmates. On the other hand, there would still be a certain person who can go up to the heavens as soon as possible for being way to good for this Earth. To make it much clearer, that is Seongwu and Sungwoon respectively. 

 

Sungwoon never really tolerated cursing in his 18 years of existence. Not only because he was raised properly by his parents, but he also believes that cursing would always not be the last thing to resort in expressing your thoughts and feelings. Being kind as he always was, he feels a chill on his vines every time he hears a curse. His friends had always joked around about his ears being clean most of the time, for not hearing any bad things from others. 

 

As much as he wanted to be at peace for his last year as a high school student, Seongwu didn’t even give him the slightest chance to do so. Seongwu was a transferee from a school in a province, far away from their school in Seoul now. 

 

“Wow, he’s really handsome. Don’t you think?” Some girl had praised Seongwu as he step inside the room. All eyes were on him. Sungwoon glanced at him, being not able to deny the fact that indeed Seongwu was the real definition of being handsome. 

 

Being overwhelmed with all the attention, Seongwu couldn’t help but to express his gratitude. Of course, through cursing. 

 

“Good shit! This must be your way to welcome a new classmate, right?” He was all smiled and everyone laughed at him. 

 

The moment Sungwoon heard the curse, he promised himself that he won’t let Seongwu come near him as much as possible. Sungwoon really hated the fact that everyone loves Seongwu, even when he fires curses every minute. He even says three curses in a sentence. 

 

Sungwoon now looked at Jaehwan and Seongwu running inside their room, as if they are not a Grade 12 student. “Hey you, dumbass! Wait for me until I get you. You piece of shit!” 

 

Sungwoon creased his forehead when he heard Jaehwan laughing hysterically rather than being hurt by what Seongwu had said to him, “Why does it seems that Jaehwan is not bothered even though that curse monster has been cursing him multiple times?” He wondered. 

 

“Not all the people are like you, Sungwoon-ah.” Jisung boringly answered him and went back to play games afterwards. Sungwoon moved his gaze to Minhyun, who was now already looking at him. 

 

“You know, cursing has been a norm in our generation. No one here in the school doesn’t know how to curse.” Minhyun cleared out. 

 

Sungwoon raised his eyebrows unknowingly, “And what do you call me then?” 

 

“An angel.” Both of his friends had answered. He shook his head, not to Jisung and Minhyun for calling him an angel even though he’s not like it, but to Seongwu who had been spitting out curses in just a span of few minutes. 

 

“Where’s your Bible, Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel had asked him once when they were told to go to the gym and watch the game of their classmates for their Physical Education. 

 

Sungwoon looked at him in confusion, “We’re not having any religious stuff here, though?” 

 

Daniel and Jaehwan laughed at each other, “Because you are too good for this world. I thought you always held a Bible in your hands most of the time.” Daniel remarked. 

 

Jisung smacked the two on the back of their heads, because he knows Sungwoon would not do anything to the two despite of being joked about. “Sungwoon is too good compared to the two of you. You piece of—“ 

 

“Hyung!” Sungwoon immediately called out Jisung for almost cursing. Jisung sighed and motioned the other two to go away from him. 

 

The game had already started. The other section was getting all the points, making a 10-point difference from our team. Sungwoon can now feel the tension between the two teams. And he was right. Seongwu had been glaring at the other players for not playing the game fairly. 

 

Sungwoon, on the other hand, unknowingly crossed his fingers behind his back. He wished Seongwu would be able to hold his temper but he got startled when all his classmates starts screaming. Jisung being the president of the class, stood up from the benches and starts to look out for their adviser. 

 

“You, bastard! Do you even know how to fuckin’ play basketball? It seems like you’re not here for play but for practice.” Seongwu screamed. The other team player was glaring in anger before he ran towards Seongwu and held him in his clothes. 

 

“What did you said?” The player stormed out. 

 

Seongwu smirked at him, “Did you freakin’ not heard anything? Oh, are you just pretending not to? Because you look like a shit, pretending to be a player when you’re really not—“ 

 

Sungwoon stood up immediately when Seongwu got punched by the other player. Seongwu glared and returned the punch, with more force and power. The other player fell hard on the floor, being not able to stoop up on his own. The girls were screaming in fear. Their adviser was nowhere to be found and Jisung had returned all sweaty from running. 

 

“Dumbass, know who are you fighting because you clearly don’t know what I am capable of.” Seongwu yelled which had angered the other player more. He ran quickly and punched Seongwu in the face, making his lips bursts in much blood, that it almost stained his jersey. 

 

The blood continued to drop and Seongwu held it with his trembling hands. Sungwoon badly knew that Seongwu would punch the other in return so he rapidly ran down from the bench. Gladly, he arrived the court just before Seongwu gets ready to punch. 

 

Everyone else looked at him at the same time. As if, some angel had come down from heaven. The players who had been all anger due to the conflict, lost all the annoyance in their faces as he step out inside the circle. 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Just one word made Seongwu slowly put down his fist and glared at the player, “You must save the Earth on your past life because you are saved by the angel. Asshole!” He said before he intentionally bumped the shoulders of the other and leave the court. 

 

“Sungwoon-ah, can you take care of Seongwu for the mean time? I need to file a report at the Disciplinary Office.” Jisung approached him. He nodded and followed Seongwu at the clinic. 

 

Seongwu was being treated by their school nurse when Sungwoon arrived. The younger looked away, pretending to not see the older. Sungwoon sat at the waiting area and let the nurse finish treating him. Few more minutes, the nurse leaves the two alone. 

 

“What are you doing here? I’m not a kid anymore who needs assistance from others.” Seongwu said. Sungwoon didn’t answer, instead he walked towards the younger and sit beside the bed. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Seongwu asked him again. 

 

“Jisung told me to take care of you.” He plainly answered. 

 

Seongwu let out a sarcastic laugh. Sungwoon looked at him in confusion. “Are you doing that because you like to? Or just because someone else told you do?” 

 

“I told you, Jisung told me to take care of you.” 

 

Seongwu laughed again, and looked at Sungwoon fiercely, “Are really that kind?” The older showed him a confused face, “You always grant others’ request. Are you that kind, huh?” 

 

“You helped Jaehwan finished his Statistics homework due in less than five minutes. You offered Daniel money when their family experienced financial crisis. You gave Minhyun the food you are craving for just because he was also craving for it too. You have been helping Jisung handle the class when you are not even an officer. Are you not even tired of being kind?” Seongwu asked. 

 

Sungwoon got surprised from all he had heard from the younger. “Where did that all come from?” 

 

Seongwu’s anger has been starting to trigger again, “And that guy! That damn player from other section. You saved him when he clearly deserves my punch!” Sungwoon kept quiet, trying to digest everything he heard. 

 

“Am I not obvious?” Seongwu cleared out, “Or you just don’t care at all?” Sungwoon didn’t understand what the younger was trying to tell him. “Crap this shit, I am jealous. Are you that fuckin’ oblivious?” 

 

Sungwoon didn’t even process what he just heard. All he cares for now is the fact that Seongwu cursed him, the first ever person who dared to curse him. Sungwoon clenched his fist and tried his best to contain the anger he’s feeling. The fact that he got cursed for being kind makes Sungwoon feel devastated. 

 

“How dare you?” Sungwoon asked, almost came out in a whisper. 

 

“How dare me what?” Seongwu clearly had no idea what he had just said and now he’s confused. “For feeling this way?” 

 

“How dare you cursed at me!” 

 

Seongwu felt his heartbeat faster than lightning, “No, Sungwoon hyung. I didn’t mean—“ 

 

“You know what? You are just proving my first impression about you. You don’t care about what other would feel every time you cursed at them. You are unbelievable.” Sungwoon stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards he door. But he looked behind, “Shut your mouth, if you’re not going to say anything nice. This would be the last time I’ll be kind to you.” 

 

Seongwu’s face fell down and he instinctively smacked his lips. He screamed in pain and his lips starts to bleed again. The nurse heard him and immediately treats his lips, “Tell me if it’s painful.” 

 

“Nothing would be much painful than to be told that your feelings aren’t something nice to say to.” 

 

“Something’s weird.” Jaehwan said while he stared at Seongwu a little while. 

 

Daniel, on his side, nodded and agreed, “You’re right. But I couldn’t figure it out.” 

 

The two idiots looked at each other while thinking of the reason why Seongwu is a lot different after the conflict on their game a week ago. 

 

“Maybe because he wasn’t cursing anymore?” 

 

“Or maybe because he cursed Sungwoon and he felt guilty?” 

 

“Or maybe he fell in love with Sungwoon and he now thinks that cursing is bad?”

 

“The two of you, can you please shut the fuck up?” Seongwu yelled. Everyone else in the room all looked at him at the same time. Sungwoon, who was there with Jisung and Minhyun, caught the glance of the younger. Seongwu immediately switched his glance once he saw the disappointment on the older’s eyes. He stormed out of the room and Sungwoon followed him through his eyes until he finally leaves.

 

“Is there something that happened between the two of you on the clinic last week?” Jisung curiously asked. 

 

“You seem a lot off these last few days. Is it because he cursed at you?” Minhyun asked. 

 

Jisung looked so surprise, with his mouth hanged open, “What in the—“ Sungwoon glared at him, “I’m sorry. But did I heard that right? He cursed you? But why?” 

 

Sungwoon badly wanted to ignore the topic but he just couldn’t, when he feels his heart throbbing out of his chest. This is not something Sungwoon could ignore for a long time. The past week has been hard for him to avoid the younger. 

 

But it was a lot harder because he couldn’t take off from his mind what Seongwu had said. “He cursed…because he was jealous.” 

 

“What the fuck?” Both Jisung and Minhyun said. 

 

“Ya!” Sungwoon warned the two of them. 

 

Jisung and Minhyun looked at each other for seconds before they smiled, “I told you!” They told each other. 

 

“Who told what?” Sungwoon asked. 

 

“Seongwu really had feelings for you!” Jisung cleared out. Sungwoon raised his eyebrows at him, “He has a thing for you since the first day of our classes.” 

 

“Can you believe the Curse Monster fell in love with an Angel?” Minhyun teased. Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders while they continue to tease him about Seongwu. 

 

Sungwoon thought he could just shrugged the topic off that easily from his mind but he had lost all his focus on class for the next few days. Seongwu was the one who’s ignoring him. Though Sungwoon didn’t even expect, Seongwu continued to curse like his old self. But now, the younger seems a lot more aggressive in cursing to the point that Sungwoon ears want to bleed in frustration. 

 

“Seongwu-yah, you’re cursing a lot more these past few days huh?” Daniel teased him on their break time. 

 

Seongwu just laughed at first, but he got serious afterwards, “Someone told me to shut up if I won’t say anything nice. But guess who’s not gonna shut up for the whole school year?” He said and they all laughed. 

 

Sungwoon couldn’t take it anymore. When Seongwu left the room to buy snacks from the cafeteria, the older followed him. 

 

“Ya! Ong Seongwu!” 

 

Seongwu turned around, when he heard Sungwoon called him. He know the voice of the older and he could distinguish it in a sea of voices. 

 

Seongwu gave him a cold look, “What do you want?” 

 

Sungwoon walked towards him and gathered up all the courage he had, “Fuck you.” 

 

“Fuck—what? Did you just cursed me?” Seongwu looked at him unbelievably. 

 

“Yes. How does it feel to be cursed at?” Sungwoon asked him. 

 

Seongwu smirked and laughed sarcastically, “Do you think you would hurt me just by cursing at me? Well, jokes on you because I am not offended.” 

 

Sungwoon clenched his fist on his sides, “Did it not strike you, at all?” 

 

“No. If you are just trying to take revenge on me, I am sorry but this is not effective. Curse me for all I care.” He said before he turned his back from the older. 

 

Seongwu walked away from him and Sungwoon couldn’t take it, then he screamed, “Maybe this will strike you in any way possible!” 

 

Seongwu gave him a thumbs up, “Go ahead. You’re just wasting your voice.” 

 

Sungwoon looked at the hallway from where he was standing. He took a deep breath. He looked at the back of Seongwu. “Hope this is worth the shot.” 

 

“Curse you, Ong Seongwu. Curse you for making me fall in love with you.” 

 

That time, Seongwu turned his face towards Sungwoon, who was catching his breath for shouting loudly as much as he can. “What the fuck?” 

 

Sungwoon laughed, “Yeah, what the fuck, right?” 

 

Seongwu didn’t waste any time as he closed the gap between them. At a short span of time, he was already standing in front of Sungwoon. “Did you just cursed at me again?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Seongwu’s lips slowly forms into a smile as he stared for Sungwoon a little while. Sungwoon’s cheeks were about to burst from smiling ear to ear. 

 

“Well, I guess that has to be the most beautiful curse I have ever heard in my entire life.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, here’s to more ongwoon tag on ao3 wohooo


End file.
